An all too brief hunt
by Fendie
Summary: Aria, a twi'lek bounty hunter who takes a job that will blur lines and make sure she'll never be able to look at her crew in the eye again. Het, PVP. Enjoy!


A/N: So a friend of mine wanted me to write him porn in return for a piece of his story. His only demand was "LEKKU", so twi'leks ohoy! And since I know he has a flare for the dramatics, well see for yourself :)

Aria wasn't the prettiest or the smartest woman in the galaxy, to be honest she was rather ordinary in most aspects. But what made her stand out was that she had the raw talent and cunning to make a pretty decent bounty hunter when she put her mind to it. She was all wiry muscles, yellow skin and long luscious lekku. She wasn't the kind of girl to get her lekku tattooed, too much effort and she was happy with her natural striations. It made her look like a little like a nexu cat and she liked the comparison well enough.

Being twi'lek had made it hard to get a foot in the bounty hunter game, but she'd met up with a hutt on tatooine that thought she was amusing enough to offer her a gig. After proving that she was actually serious and good at what she did he began supplying her with a steady stream of jobs. Didn't mean she was exclusive or anything, she did some freelance stuff and even the occasional imperial contract if the pay was good enough.

So when she found herself out in the middle of the dune sea on some stuffy imperial's whim she hoped the pay would be worth it. Her target's was a green twi'lek named Gerash Vidu'n, a lieutenant in the republic army who was out culling the sandpeople.

She generally didn't ask why she was hired and this time was no different but her client was more than happy to supply information about his misdeeds. Apparently this soldier had been a naughty boy. The father of a young imperial socialite wanted this man dead for the act of killing his precious daughter.

By no means is she some kind of vigilante bounty hunter and only taking just contracts, or some crap like that. There was a hefty amount of credits attached to this man's head and taking down scum in the process was just a bonus.

Flattening her body over her speeder she swooped low and fast across the dunes, she was on course towards a cave deep into sandpeople territory where he'd last been heard from. The trail was still warm and if she was lucky he'd still be there, if she was even luckier the sandpeople would have offed his men for her.

The easy part was getting in, she knew, it would be a hell of a lot harder getting out since there was bound to be a blaster fight that would attract unwanted attention.

Two tuskan ambushes later and she was at the mouth of the cave, her speeder hidden one click away just in case. She pulled the brim of her hat lower over her face and made sure her coat and body armor was OK.

Scary image, check. She mentally ticked off with a wry grin.

She pulled her blaster rifle and moved in. She wasn't one for sneaking around, she wasn't an assassin (even if jobs like this made her wonder) so she preferred the direct approach. But she was confused when she wasn't met by any patrols, no guard posts either for that matter. But there were turned over barricades, sand shifted unnaturally and when she looked closer she could even make out blaster marks on the walls.

She swore inwardly and was about to give up and head back to Anchorhead when she heard the muffled sound of blaster fire up ahead. Her paycheck depended on her being the one to kill this scum and not some tuskan raider so she ran as fast as she could towards the sound of the fighting. Her lekku and coat were trailing after her dramatically as she tore through the narrow passages.

As she got closer and closer the sound of battle grew louder and she almost smacked herself for not hearing it earlier. She only hoped her target was still alive, wounded would make it easier, but still alive would be preferred.

She came up behind the sandpeople and began taking them down as quickly and efficiently as she could. As soon as they realized they were outflanked they'd turn and take her down first and no armor in the world would shield her from one of those blaster spiked sticks they carry around.

They were bound to notice her but she'd already taken down three of them before they noticed, with a loud cackling roar two tuskans tore from the main group and barreled right at her. She swore and took aim.

CRACK, one down.

The second one was closer then she'd anticipated and she barely dodged the graffi stick aimed at her head. The butt of her blaster came up on his solar plexus and the tuskan stumbled back enough for her to paint the cave wall with his brains.

The battle was over sooner then she'd liked but she wasn't injured, a bit scratched up sure, but nothing serious. Her rifle still got more than enough juice in it, that was beyond good. No time like the present, eh?

She put on what she privately liked to refer to as her "badass motherfucker-face" and stepped out into the open with her rifle raised.

She counted four heads and only one of them fit the description she had of her target. The tall and sharp featured twi'lek had to be her target, with her rifle trained on him she boldly stopped in plain view.

The soldiers trained their weapons on her but they looked weary and tired while she still had energy to spare.

"Hey lady! Don't get me wrong, we're real happy you happened by, but mind lowering that rifle of yours?" her target called out to and shot her a lopsided smirk.

She didn't respond but started walking over to them, she tapped her wrist console and her shield powered up with a quiet whoosh. The soldiers instantly perked up and as she began firing they returned it in a heartbeat.

Her shield soaked their volleys as she took them out one after the other, she tried her best only to wound them and not actually kill them. Then again, it went against all her instincts so she wasn't all that unhappy when she failed to keep them alive.

She vaulted over their makeshift barricade just as the power of her shield ran out, face to face with her target. He threw his own rifle to the side, out of juice she figured, and pulled his combat knife and charged at her.

There was a short fight but her superior agility had the barrel of her rifle under his chin, she ignored his blade for now.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, soldier boy" She murmured and pressed the barrel harder into his skin.

His bright purple eyes glared at her but he stopped. He was almost pressed up against her, his face sweaty and smudged with dirt and blood. He shouldn't have been that attractive to her, but he was. She had to mentally berate herself, it's a job, complete it.

"Who are you?" He hissed against her face. Had he inched closer to her? He wasn't this close to her a moment ago, she thought as his breath hit her face.

"I've been hired to kill you" She admitted, no point in lying now "and I always finish a job. Nothing personal, you understand "

"Boss?" her eyes flickered to the side, her transmitter had gone off "damn it boss, answer me!"

Her distraction was enough for Gerash to knock her rifle from her hands but not enough for him to fully overpower her. She danced out of his reach and hit the button allowing her to answer her pilot.

"Anyone ever tell you your timing sucks, Betty. " She muttered as she fell into a combat stance, never taking her eyes off her enraged target.

Gerash twirled the knife expertly in his hand and launched at her, the swipe of his blade made a savage cut against her upper arm. She swore and danced away from him as she tried to grab her but only managed to send her hat flying.

"Yeah yeah boss, every time I call you" Betty's voice came through her ear-piece "You know that bounty you're out to collect?"

She almost snorted and tried to dodge into his reach to disarm him but he was too fast for her leaping backwards.

"Yeah give me two minutes and I'll be ready to collect on that" she made eye contact with the other twi'lek and the heated look in them made her a little weak in the knees. Just a little battle lust, don't go all mushy on me, girl, she berated herself silently.

She dropped and swiped her leg out and tripped him, the knife slid across the ground uselessly and he hit the floor with a mighty crash. In an instant she was on him, locking him in place, his breath on her face and vice versa.

She'd never been this turned on in her life. Maybe she could get away with…

"If you got the chance, girl" Betty disrupted her train of thought "stand down, our contract is null and void" That hit her like a bucket of cold water.

"You can't be serious" she muttered and lowered her face against his shoulder in irritation, she felt him shift against her and testing her hold on him.

She pulled back and looked down at him and tried her best to look professional (and not at all like the horny teenager she felt like).

"Seems it's your lucky day, soldier" She said. "Looks like my contract on you is a goner. So if I let you up, are you going to go for your knife?"

"You killed my boys, why shouldn't I?" He leaned up to hiss in her face.

"No, the sandpeople did that" She corrected and shifted a little to get more comfortable "I just killed your mercs"

"Fine" He grunted and fell back against the sand "I won't go for my knife"

She nodded and was prepared to get off of him but as soon as she loosened her grip on him he shot up and flipped her onto her back with him on top. Her hands was gathered up and held over her head and her legs sprawled widely.

"Don't need my knife…" he hissed and leaned closer to her face "to do this" his lips came crashing down on hers punishingly. Her lekku twitched eagerly as their mouths battled just as their bodies had only minutes before.

His right lekku glided down her bare neck as he used his free hand to pull at her leg armor. His mouth left her to trail nips down her neck where his lekku had previously been. Her leg armor came off easily enough when he let her hands go to use both of his to force them down around her ankles.

They didn't need words anymore, the battle lust had them firmly in its grasp as they gyrated against each other. But she wasn't one to lay idle so she willed her lekku to entwine with his own and it tore a guttural groan from her soldier boy. She tugged off the codpiece of his armor and freed his thick green length, it made her mouth water just looking at it.

The touch of their lekku was far more intimate then what her hands were doing to him and it drove him to just plunge into her heated core making her arch against him and cry out.

"So tight" he grunted as he set an unforgiving pace and he pictured that her breasts would have bounced tantalizing against her ribcage if she hadn't been wearing her armor. "You screw all…ahh your targets, hunter?" He taunted breathlessly in her ear.

She ignored him in favor of flicking her pointy tongue against the base of his lekku, driving him deeper inside of her with a defeated groan.

That tongue of hers almost pushed him over the edge every time, but he wasn't ready to end this just yet. They might not be friends, hell they weren't even associates, but he never left a woman unsatisfied when she was with him.

He slipped two fingers into her mouth and her tongue curled around them seductively, the images that conjured in his mind made him groan out loud and quickly pull them back. His wet fingers snaked a wet trail down her body and found her hard nub. He began swiping his fingers roughly against her and it tore a silent gasp from her and it as flicking a switch. Her back arched and her inner muscles suddenly gripped him so tightly it almost hurt!

Her silent orgasm tore his own release from him and he was sure he was going to blackout from the sheer force of it. His seed splattered against the mouth of her womb and it felt like his energy went with it as he collapsed on top of her, panting like he'd just finished a marathon.

"Damn girl, if this is how you do your hunts…take me with you next time" Betty's amused voice through her ear-piece shattered her afterglow. Her com-channel was still open and knowing Betty it was most likely broadcasting to the whole ship…


End file.
